Hidden Galactic Storage Station
The Hidden Galactic Storage Station was a secret, skull-like storage station used by Lord Hater, ruler of the Yonder Galaxy, to store all the stolen goods he had taken across the WOY Universe. Description Like the Skullship, was shaped like a skull. But its pair of eyes-shaped windows were green and not red and also had a skeletal nasal cavity-shaped black, red and orange hangar and a black and red big antenna on the top instead of a lightning bolt-shaped dorsal fin. It was equipped with a surveillance system that Sylvia and Ryder managed to dodge with arduous strategy and it opened with a special key that was coveted by the Scuzzbuckets, who wanted to take Hater's stolen goods. It was also endowed with prisons and a treasure room where stolen goods across the WOY Universe were stored. Background Wander and Sylvia were helping a miniscule family, the Brittles, move into a dollhouse, much to the former's disinterest. She told him that even though she had had fun with him, she thought that their travels lacked some adventure. Wander got an idea: sneak onto Lord Hater's ship and give Barry, one of the Watchdogs, a birthday cake, since he was turning 30 years old and hadn't told anyone yet, but hoped they remembered. Sylvia sighed and told him that even though she liked helping, she could at least use some action. Right on cue, a ship crashed in the distance, and Sylvia came upon the site to find someone, right when Hater's ship flied over. Hater called the mystery man a thief and told him to surrender, but was surprised to see Wander and Sylvia there as well. The mystery man jumped onto Sylvia, making a majestic pose. Wander was tending to the Brittles' house, but Sylvia quickly grabbed him away from Hater's ship, which was shooting laser beams and chasing after them. The man whispered to Sylvia to do technique number 42, and she kicked up dust into the ship. Coughing and wheezing, the ship left angrily. They dropped out of a tree and Sylvia and the mystery man faced off and wrangled. But they suddenly became friendly with each other, embracing one another. Sylvia introduced him to Wander as Ryder, calling him a "sorry son of a starchaser." He said that they used to be partners, and Wander declared that any friend of Sylvia's is also one of his. Ryder proclaimed that he had found the key to Hater's hidden galactic storage station, and that was why he was being chased. Sylvia was extremely excited for the action-packed adventure of finding the place, but remembered about Wander. Wander thought that stealing is dishonest. Ryder twisted the adventure into a trip where they'd return the items in the storage to their owners, making them happy. Of course, Wander agreed. They went to Weasel's Watering Hole to find the location of the storage facility. The seedy bartender said he could do it for a pretty price, and Sylvia grabbed his nose. Wander politely told him that it was for a charitable reason, and Ryder asked Wander to go outside and see who needed help. Wander came back seconds later, bringing an ugly-looking gang called the Scuzzbuckets with him. He said that they wanted the coordinates he promised them, but instead Sylvia and Ryder grabbed the coordinates and busted through the gang. They engaged in a gunfight as Sylvia hotwired a cruiser. She asked them to cover her, and Ryder handed Wander a blaster. He mimiced the gun noises, not actually shooting. Frustrated, Ryder asked him to actually shoot them, but Wander climbed atop the boxes and informed the Scuzzbuckets that they would be returning fire. Sylvia flied off with Ryder in the stolen ship, leaving Wander behind to write a letter about how they would return it. They promptly came back and plucked Wander off the planet and into the ship. Sylvia hesitantly asked Wander to leave the whole mission to her and Ryder, but they were interrupted by the Scuzzbuckets, who had their own ships. She then told Wander that he could help by not touching anything. However, Wander noticed that they were heading right for a mess of blimps and ships. Ryder planned to smash right through them as a distraction, but at the last moment Wander took control and swerved the ship, barely avoiding all the people. As Wander stopped to assist a fruit vendor, Sylvia, frustrated, asked why he couldn't be more like Ryder. Their ship was suddenly blasted by the leader of the gang, and they saw that the only shelter was Hater's galactic storage facility. They performed technique number 9,699 together as Wander asked what he could do to help. The Scuzzbucket leader crashed and the 3 land in the storage. They ran into the storage, locking the door behind them and leaving a lonely and dejected Wander outside. Sylvia worriedly wondered where Wander was, but Ryder insulted him and they went into a room with a massive amount of treasure in it. He claimed that he was rich, but Sylvia angrily told him that he said they would return all of it. He told Sylvia she was gone soft because of Wander, and lifted a golden gorilla statue. Its eyes turned red and suddenly multiple Watchdogs surrounded them. Ryder ditched Sylvia but he was blasted anyway. They cuffed an annoyed Sylvia. We flashed to Wander telling himself that he must let Sylvia do what she wanted to, however inconsiderate it was. He remarked that her new partner must be tough on the outside but kind inside. A monster slowly approached him in the background and it bared it teeth at him. We went back to Sylvia lamenting about how she realized what a jerk Ryder been and how he made her a worse person. Sylvia lamested how she'd miss Wander and his niceness. As a Watchdog told her that nobody cared, out of nowhere the monster bursted in with Wander riding him. He mentioned that the monster was the cousin of somebody they helped. The duo reunited, and Wander told Frederick the giant space worm that his advice worked. Hater walked into the fiery destruction site that was his storage, and was not surprised that Wander was behind this. As waves of Watchdogs approached them, Wander noticed Barry and handed him a cake with candles on it. The Watchdogs stopped to celebrate his 30th birthday, and Frederick politely told Hater that the place would soon explode. Wander, Sylvia, and Ryder escaped in a bubble and Hater left on his Skullship. The storage place exploded into bits and all the treasure floods backed to its original owners, much to Ryder's dismay. As Ryder discussed the next dishonest mission, he was booted out of the bubble and onto Frederick's planet. Sylvia planned their next helpful mission, but they were interrupted by Hater, who was screaming that they would pay for destroying his stuff. Then Hater chased Wander and Sylvia into the distance, with Hater yelling "I hate you so much Wander!" and Wander responding with "I love you too!", without known that they were being watched by Lord Dominator. Trivia The Hidden Galactic Storage Station is similar to the Death Star in Star Wars but with the following differences. *The Death Star was built to destroy stars while the Storage Station was built to store stolen goods across stars. *The Death Star was grey while the Storage Station was grey with green windows, a black, red and orange external hangar and a black and red antenna. *The Death Star was destroyed by spaceship shots while the Storage Station was destroyed by the attack of a giant space worn. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:War-Machines Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Prisons Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Torture Category:Oppression Category:Conflicts Category:Execution Category:Massacres Category:Elementals Category:Pollution Category:Crimes Category:Terrorism Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destruction